Travelling Tsuna
by zairaswift
Summary: Let's meet up with the Vongola Family. Now 24 years old, Tsuna is a full fledged Mafia Boss. But being a mafia boss, he has to travel around. So this time, Lambo has used him as a test subject of the 10 year Bazooka. After this will just be thrills and joys! Enjoy! I will not EVER own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Reviews are appreciated! :) Changed to T may be cursing/cussing/swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi looked at the paperwork given to him by his demonic tutor Reborn. It was filled with complaints about his guardians destructing everything they have come across during their missions. Just as he started to stand up to exit the office to look for something to drink, Lambo storms into the room.

"Ne, Tsuna! Can you help me?" says the 15 year old. Tsuna slowly walks towards him in exhaustion. Lambo leads him to the training room and takes out his 10 year Bazooka.

"LAMBO!" shouts Tsuna, immediately forgetting his exhaustion and need of a cup of tea.

But it was too late. Giannini walks into the training room to find pink smoke which destructed his view. If Lambo had used his newly modified 10 year Bazooka, then someone has went to the Spirit World! Worried that Lambo would use the bazooka on the 10th Generation Vongola Boss, he ran around the room to find the bazooka. Instead, he finds the young teenager.

"Lambo! Who did you use the bazooka on?" asked Giannini frantically.

"Hmm? Who else but Tsuna?" he replied innocently.

Upon hearing the conversation about Juudaime, Gokudera walks in.

"Stupid cow! You used the bazooka on Juudaime! Don't you know what happened to him last time?" says Gokudera.

The last time Tsuna got shot by the bazooka, he went to the past and met his past self. That almost created a time rift and an explosion.

"Waaah! Tsuna said he would help me, Bakadera!" whined Lambo. Gokudera calmed down, knowing that nothing can make Juudaime come back until the time limit was up.

Gokudera dragged the cow boy out and gave him an earful that if the boss did not arrive back by 10 minutes, Lambo would not be able to play or eat any candy for the next month.

Giannini inspects the bazooka hoping there had been no defects or Tsuna would be stuck there for a few days. Then he found that one little switch, which was for the 3 day lapse, was on. Sweating with panic, he immediately tells the right hand man of the Vongola Boss.

Growling, Gokudera storms off to find a place to blast everything to smithereens for not being able to stop the stupid cow teenager from taking the boss to the alternate world. Somehow, he had a creeping sense of curiosity of seeing where the bazooka would take him, but he knew he had to stay at the Vongola HQ to maintain order for the pineapple head, the cow, the baseball brain, turf top and the carnivore.

He sighed, knowing that when Juudaime returned, he must impress him on how well he can keep the HQ clean and unflawed.

* * *

_Where am I? _Thought Tsuna. _Am I in the future?_

Tsuna looked around. Nope. Since he'd been to the future before, he remember being in a country side house and almost got caught by an older Kyoko. At least she was fine. But right now he had no idea what was going on. He looked around, following any paths that came his way. Though it seemed very quiet for a town, he came across some large gates to a mansion. On the Gates was the Vongola Crest. But the mansion looked, new. He went towards it, hoping that there would be someone he knew. No guards were in sight which meant that it wasn't the future, because Gokudera was bent on security and safety of Tsuna.

Just as he was about knock on the door, an arrow shot through the door, centimetres away from Tsuna's forehead.

_Where on earth am I? What the hell am I gonna do if I can't get back?_ Thought Tsuna. _I'm gonna die today. I'm gonna be killed by everyone if they find out I died. I'd be living through hell for like 5 times._

He feebly knocked on the door, still shaken by the arrow. After a while of waiting, the door was finally answered. And wow did he look familiar. The blond hair, long cape, Vongola ring, soft eyes. Yep it was him alright.

"Tsuna?" he says.

"GIOTTO?!" Tsuna shouts.

Now this was very confusing. Wait. If Giotto was dead then, was he dead too? No that was impossible. Maybe Giannini did a modification which allowed people to meet the spirits. Shaking his head a bit, Tsuna understands what and where he was.

Shouts erupted from inside the mansion, all were too familiar.

"OI! Melon Head! What the heck are you doing? That's the boss's-"

"Oh? Quiet down everyone. Giotto went to the door."

Cue to an arrow flying towards Tsuna's head. Since this happened every now and then, every time he sensed danger, his ring would shoot out flames which make Tsuna into Hyper Dying will mode. His gloves were modified to be in its transformed mode, since no full-fledged mafia boss wore mittens. This enables Tsuna to catch the arrow in time. All the guardians inside, sensing that the sky flames were similar but different to their boss, all of them get up to look at who was using the flames.

"Nufufufufu. Look. G almost went and killed the Boss's great great great grandson," said the man with a melon like head.

"Shut up, Melon. How was I supposed to know? Did you know?" shouts the man called G.

The so-called Melon nods, since illusionists have stunning abilities to have "many" eyes, it helps to keep guard on the door. Wondering whether the so many great grandson of Giotto was simple minded or exactly like Giotto, he decided to try and penetrate his mind. Instead he got images of him laughing creepily with another man who looked like Cozart chopping, slicing and dicing, actually murdering watermelons. Why did he _have_ to catch onto Giotto's habit of _stress-go-away-cooking. _He stepped back a bit when he knew that the last time he saw Giotto murdering watermelons gave him some time to sort out his mistakes and try not to stress Giotto.

_Ch. Great. If I did actually kill him, Giotto won't be very happy, _thought G.

Giotto looked at his guardians who all seemed to be smiling except for, Melon, G. and Alaude. Those 3 are always the cause of trouble but they were like that anyways. Alaude was just. The only way to describe him is that he only does what he wants and thinks. Even if it meant killing off every single person who did not respect him outside allies and the Vongola Family. G was… The one who seemed to cause destruction to anyone who thought the Vongola Boss was weak or just because of his temper and Storm element. Melon, otherwise known as Daemon Spade was just a person who loved to see people writhe in pain, or in other words, he liked to scar lives, dement minds, put people into insanity and kill people with entertainment (Torture, most likely.) But all the more things for him to sign, read and document.

Tsuna looked at all the guardians with a warm smile. He knew these people well enough. These people were the great great great grandfather of his Vongola Family, only Reborn excluded. The fact that he mentioned Reborn was unthinkable. Ever since his curse was *poof!* gone, Tsuna had been suffering a whole new level of hell. At this point and time, he knew that when he got back, more destruction to his mansion will be found with poorly mends (which Gokudera think is a great effort) and more things to do such as paperwork, financial managements, paperwork and did he mention, paperwork. He sighed at his fate. I guess this is why Giotto seemed so stressed. Then when he passed down the line of Vongola Boss, he bet his life that each boss hated the previous boss because of. You know. Paperwork.

But now was not to think about that. It was time to think about how the hell he can get back. Whether it is another world, time or place.

* * *

"Yo! Uh, Gokudera? Does that look right?" says Yamamoto, as he pointed to the walls that Hibari had blasted through and Gokudera's 'hopeless' fixing.

"Yeah! It's not like a Baseball Brain will know," said Gokudera, staring (proudly, mind you) at his work which consisted layers of brick and wood put together with super glue and random nails that don't connect anything to anything. Even though Gokudera was a sort of genius, he didn't like the fact that he wasn't competent in physical/building science and things. More like why the sky is blue, but he only does this so he can impress Juudaime. An evil and annoyed aura starts to near the two.

"You're disturbing the peace and quiet. Sound has echoed through and woke me from my sleep," says the voice.

Yamamoto gulps and Gokudera sighs and growls.

"You're the one who blasted the damn walls anyways!" he says.

"Hmph. You're the one making the ruckus with your stupid building. I will bite you to death," says Hibari. The two decide to fight, creating more holes in the mansion. Yamamoto backs away and continues his 10km challenge in an hour until he meets Chrome.

"Oh! Hi Chrome! Can you help me with something?" he asks, Chrome nods smiling knowing she does her best to help.

"Can you conjure up some illusions and fix the walls Hibari and Gokudera destructed? I think this will somewhat make Tsuna happy," he says. She smiled at the easy task. Since she hadn't had any missions recently, it was good to exercise her power.

"Ok. Just wait a minute I need to give some reports to Bossu and Mukuro-sama," she says.

"Oh! You haven't heard? Tsuna went into the bazooka and got put into another world or something," he says as he jogs off.

_Eh? Bossu got taken to another world. Then I have to wait until he comes back. I think I should report this to Mukuro-sama if he can do anything. _Thinks Chrome. She was always the organised person.

She walked on to a dark corner where Mukuro's study was. She knocked on the door and the door opened to find Mukuro smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Ah. Bossu got teleported to another world according to Yamamoto," she says.

"Hmm? Yes I was informed by the technicians," he says referring to Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi. "Don't worry he'll be fine."

Chrome, on the inside, calms down because Mukuro never lies to her even if he has evil intent.

* * *

_Uh. This is way too familiar. _

G was bowing, too low, and saying sorry in every language he knew for almost killing Tsuna.

"Nice to see you here. This is the Spirit world. It's a world where space is endless and stores all spirits. We made a nice replica. Technically it was already made," says Giotto in a cool calm voice. "How did you get here anyways? You have to be. Dead."

_Wait a second. HE WAS DEAD?! Not impossible. I'm not dead. The bazooka must have sent me here. _Thinks Tsuna.

Tsuna starts to explain about Lambo and the bazooka which Giotto understands completely.

"G.!" says Giotto which makes G automatically look at the two.

"I advise you not to pick fight until Tsuna has returned safely back to Earth," says Giotto. G considers that whatever choice Giotto made was right, so he tried his best not to make any Melon comments or anything related to teasing and arguing people. He bet the Melon Head must have loved to have G calm and not fighting back.

A click-clacking on the wooden floors alerts all the men. It grew louder and louder until a blond-gold haired woman stood in the door way.

All the men, except for Tsuna because he didn't recognise her, muttered one word.

"_Elena._"

"Melon-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" she sings.

_Oh dear love of god. Why now? She's going to kill my great great great grandson, the second he says no to her! _Thinks Giotto, who like Tsuna, tried their best to smile while being depressed. Tsuna only knew that she was a dangerous person because he knew from his intuition and instinct.

"Hmm? Why didn't you tell me that we had a guest? Why not we go shopping?" says Elena.

Giotto started to freak out. Tsuna saw this and said, "U-uh. Ok?"

Giotto calmed down and introduced Tsuna to Elena. "Elena, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is my great great great grandson and Vongola Decimo."

"Oh? Interesting, Primo. Then off we go! Daemon, are you coming? If you don't and say you have a mission to complete then I won't be very happy," she says in a _too _angelic voice.

Daemon reluctantly complies. Then Elena asks everyone else, which they had to comply because it was rude to back down a request from a woman, especially if you were a man, in the Vongola Family, friends with Primo and, well, the woman is Elena.

Tsuna looks at them. He wishes that his guardians acted like them. All the less trouble. Then he looked at Alaude. He seemed highly… Distressed. He seemed like he was going to lose his pride or something, like Hibari who'd do anything to maintain his pride. Looks like this woman was going to be so_ fun! _Giotto nudges Tsuna on the shoulder then whispering to his ear, "Good luck. She'll have some hell shopping and you will carry more than we will until she thinks you are worthy of the Vongola Family."

Oh how reassuring Giotto was. And how it felt so good if he was able to punch Daemon for making his woman put her work onto him. If he got back, half dead, he'd have to be prepared for more work from Reborn. Oh well, his fate had already been decided. He reluctantly walked with the group and followed Elena, who was smiling like the sun as if she caught her pretty butterflies into one place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much! I wasn't expecting to already have so many views! I got home only an hour ago from High School and I just started doing my work when I decided to check how my first FF was going and I was gobsmacked! Really, I was expecting like 5 views… turns out there are more than 100 views in like less than a day. :D You don't know how great I feel after a boring day of cooking, English, maths, science and music. **

* * *

Elena looked at the group that was following her. _Maybe I should invite some friends… _She thought.

While Daemon was happily talking to her to keep her from getting ideas, the rest were wondering what Elena had installed. The usual shopping trip consisted them holding stacks of bags and boxes which covered their view. Of course some had their ways, Giotto had gloves and always went into Hyper Dying Will mode when he was put into situations like these, Daemon would use his illusions and create a large trolley that altered the size and weight of the shopping and Alaude would dump his onto Asari, since he didn't mind (except for the obstruction of view of course.)

Taking out her cell phone, which isn't really supposed to exist if it weren't for G who went back and forth from worlds to catch up with the latest technology, Elena called 3 other people. Frey, Belladonna and Margy caught up with them all cooing over the cool looking man who was a younger (less manlier) brunette version of Giotto i.e. Tsuna.

All the women looked completely different. Elena wore an ankle length white dress made in layers and feathers which give her an angelic feel and because of her long blond-gold locks, it seemed like she had a halo. Really, Tsuna wonders how even Daemon Spade was with Elena. Frey was a dark brown haired lady who had green eyes and was in her mid-20s and seemed to like black a lot. For real, she wears long black dresses, all frilly and everything, and wore black ribbons in her tangled hair and black hats, brooches, and scarf. Belladonna was a red head who wore green which clashed heavily with her red hair. She had blue eyes and it seemed like she was a rose. Margy had black hair who wore a red ribboned dress and had crimson eyes. Men seem to always wonder how women shop in such clothes and those very high, high heels. Now thinking about it properly, that was probably why the women forced the men to carry the weights.

Tsuna could easily tell what his ancestor felt like. He felt like he wanted to escape the shopping wrath of the women. They walked together towards what Tsuna first thought was a forest. But within 10 minutes of walking through the forest, they arrived at normal looking shopping district which looked like Namimori.

_Wow. These more than 100 year old spirits actually made this and got _cell phones. Thought Tsuna.

Within one minute of entering the town, he instantly had stacks of boxes and bags in his arms. He swore that he saw an evil smile just before the boxes and bags appeared. He remembered the first time he carried this much. Back in the Acrobaleno Trials, Aria's trial of tolerance consisted carrying this much. But he felt as if one of the bags _moved _ the bags were twice as heavy as the Trials.

"_Hmm. Let's get this oooh and this! I haven't seen this before!_" said Frey who was eying a leather, black watch. So a small box was piled on top of the unbalanced pile of things in Tsuna's arms. Then he looked to his side, since he couldn't see forward, he saw everyone else except for Alaude carrying half as much as he was. He sighed that this was probably the doing of Elena. Why did he have to get this sort of torture in a different world he wasn't even _supposed to be. _

He thought for a while slowing down from the weight of the shopping getting heavier by the minute. Then he remembered how he always saw Giotto in Hyper Dying Will mode. Since his gloves were modified to make him into Hyper Dying Will mode when he wanted to, sky flames revolved around his gloves making the weight he was carrying (warning cliché!) as light as feather.

Noticing the flames, Elena gives up on dumping everything on him and decides to make her lazy boyfriend carry more of the shopping to make him annoyed since it was funny to see him squirm in discomfort because of her.

Asari was holding everything with ease and balance (like how Yamamoto can with weights) except _above _his head. G decided to take off stress from the boss by taking the shopping Giotto had in his face. Lampo was desperately trying to catch up with everyone else since he wasn't as physically strong as everyone else. Alaude was. What was he doing? Every shop the women arrived at, he gives the shop owner some papers. Later on Tsuna and everyone else finds out what he was doing. Because he wasn't a sociable person, the papers he was giving them were actually cheques. Everyone was jealous of him since he got the easy work, but the woman Margy was a bit clingy and kept one arm around Alaude's arm. This gave Daemon and G a perfect chance to blackmail him if it weren't for their full arms.

"Tsuna. Can you help me with this?" says Giotto as he put his shopping precariously onto his head.

He pulled out four cell phones.

_He had cell phones too? Wait. He has 4? I only have 3. What does he use them for? _Thought Tsuna. He soon found out when he started calling 4 separate people all concerning different things.

"Yes. This is Vongola Primo. I would like to order a bus and a limousine. The bus is for the shopping and I would like to order the 4 most trustworthy men to drive. Yes. Ok ."

"About the mission. Cancel it for Alaude. We are busy. If he was to assassinate that family now. No not now. I've said so we are doing another mission which may cost our sanity and we will never speak again."

"Uh no. Send it to this address. I will send one of my men to pick it up for me."

"Finally. Yes my Guardian has been waiting for them. Send the poison to the mansion and the arrows too. Also, can you find some watermelon? I need it for afternoon tea."

On the word of watermelon, Daemon turned around to hear Giotto ordering it.

_Oh great. He thinks it's my fault. _He thought.

Tsuna couldn't stand having all the things in his face so when Giotto finally finished talking he tipped some boxes over him so he can carry them. When the women finally decided to stop shopping for the dresses, jewellery, latest gadgets and gismos, magazines, make-up, technology, food and everything else they need, the bus arrived which every piled in all the shopping in without a care of what's inside the bags. There were some irregularly large boxes. Tsuna knew from his hyper intuition that there were animals inside. Asari eyed a flutter of black inside one of the boxes which he smiled that one of the women bought a black tipped bird. When they sat comfortably in the limousine, Tsuna was still surprised that these people have all the technology they had. But he knew some things were missing. Such as laptops, which they have computers instead, the phones were the flip ones, not smart phones, watches weren't made to be waterproof and prices were more expensive.

The animals in the boxes were let out and out came four animals. One was the black tipped bird which nestled on Margy's shoulder, a small white kitten leapt onto Elena's lap, a small dark blue and green snake wrapped itself lightly on Frey and a grey fox snuggled onto Belladonna. Tsuna had a feeling he was carrying the snake with all the other things and shuddered as he felt the box sway.

The women seemed as if they something installed for them. They soon found out what it was as they arrived at the hot springs.

"Women this way to the right and men to the left," said the manager. Apparently there was no catch and the place was a Japanese traditional place.

Women's Spring:

"These springs are very relaxing and muscle healing," said Belladonna and giggles. "I think I've fallen for that young man. He really is Giotto's great great great grandson."

"Hmm? Really? I like Alaude, always mysterious and does whatever to maintain his pride," says Margy as she laughed at the thought that she ruined his image.

"Ladies, choice time! Cosplay or go home?" asks Elena knowing the answer.

"Cosplay! Oh gosh yes. I always wanted to go for some themes. We'll go Japanese for yukatas and kimonos! Then we can go Western, Chinese, Australian and oh gosh, there's a lot!" squeals Frey who was actually a professional fashioniser for both women and men's clothes.

All the women laugh. They had to take pictures of them dressed up no matter what. This way it can make them seem more "less dangerous" to the public world and Mafia world. Maybe they could send the photos on a postcard to Tsuna's world. It was decided. Cosplay it was!

Men's Spring:

Knuckle: "May god bless us with this spring!"

Asari: "It's nice to know the calm and caring nature of women. They are very ruthless and womanly at the same time. I like that."

G: "Ch. Women are annoying."

Daemon: "Nufufu, would you like to rethink that my dear Elena is annoying?" as he materialised his scythe at G.

Giotto: "Guys. What would you like me to cook? I've already planned to have watermelon juice, and watermelon ice-cream." This was a straight forward threat to everyone. What Giotto cooks refers to who he is annoyed with and so far on the list is Daemon. Tsuna sighed at this knowing that the last time he had a mental breakdown with _every single Guardian, _he cooked what looked like every Guardian.

Giotto: "Oh yeah, Cozart is joining us if that's ok. Tsuna would you like to cook with us? After that, help me with something. "

As if on cue, on saying Cozart, the men got splashed by the water. All of them somehow got out all their weapons and looked at the people who just intruded them.

"Ugh. Where am I? I was just hit by some bazooka while going to bath," said the shorter one.

"Huh? I was going to take a bath and got here. Giotto?" said the other one.

Tsuna: "First I will answer your question Giotto. Yes I would love to cook and I think this one would like to too." He said as he pointed at the shorter person.

As the water calmed down it showed two red heads.

* * *

**Kufufu! Cliff hanger. But it's kinda obvious who these two are and those two are really cool to be together! Next chapter will start of revealing these really obvious characters and a little update on Tsuna's mansion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I use an Ultra Book for everything, (it was something I needed for school OK!) I think my key board is dying. The key "i" is dead and I have to press it really hard. Because of that, I think you my find that I might miss out some 'i's. Well, my Ultra Book got confiscated during class when I was supposed to do work. :P Doesn't matter cuz the teacher broke the key 'i.' So blame him. Hopefully the key will resurrect and help me type. **

"Tsuna?" says the shorter one.

"Shimon Decimo?" says the taller one.

Everyone who had their weapons pointing at them recoiled since they knew both were not a threat. But only G remained pointing his bow and arrow at the shorter red head.

"G. Put your bow down. This is Shimon Decimo, or known as Enma. He is Tsuna's friend so please be kind," says Giotto, neither raising his voice or tone.

"Hmm? Giotto how did we get here?" asked Cozart, Shimon Primo.

Giotto starts to explain about what happened to Tsuna and others. He asked him if he and Enma would like to cook with him and Tsuna. Since this was a good pairing, both agreed. One thing Giotto did not tell either of them is that they were shopping with Elena so when both men and women came out from the springs refreshed and relaxed, the two red heads were greeted by the women.

"Look who came to join us ladies!" said Elena, smiling evilly knowing the Cosplay plans will go fine.

Looking at Tsuna to Giotto and Enma to Cozart, the women mentally noted how their great great great grandsons were so similar to them.

"Elena," said Daemon in a velvety voice, "what have you installed for us?"

"It's a surprise but it will be fun!" she replies. Everything she called fun could mean torture to them, especially Alaude.

The last time Cozart saw Elena was in his dream. Not a good dream at that. It involved the woman chasing him to hell with Daemon on his tail and making him hold all the shopping for tree, I mean three of course there was no _tree _involved, (***kemkem***) hours straight.

* * *

_The last time Cozart went shopping…_

_Since Elena specifically asked for Cozart to escort her on a shopping trip and errand, this gave Cozart a chance to relax from the missions. Not that it was relaxing at all. Because he had to carry around all the shopping with him where ever she went, it was hard not to use his flames without seeing them because of all the things in his face. Without seeing where he was going, he actually crashed into a tree and this made all the bags and boxes fall out of his arms and carried him down a small cliff face. When he saw Elena the next time, she didn't even say anything about the incident and made him go with her again. After that, he never went shopping with her ever again. _

* * *

The women lead the men to a strange looking hall. It had curtained rooms, a bit like change rooms, and some people dressed in cultured clothes.

"Cosplay?" says Enma and Tsuna at the same time. They used to do it at parties or celebrations and wear all sorts of things.

"Cosplay? Like in dressing in different things?" says Cozart and Giotto. Everyone nodded. Though this wasn't as extreme as shopping, what they were going to wear could be blackmail.

"Don't worry. There will be photos. I know how you like the spotlight," says Margy to Alaude as he stepped back a bit.

All along the wall, there were exactly 15 racks. But there were only 14 of them. Wait how did they know there would be 14 of them?

"Oh yeah, a day ago, I did a nice fortune telling, and I expected that we will have 4 more visitors," said Margy, "Our 4th one will be here right about now."

An explosion of pink smoke appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Stupid COW!" shouted the person, "JUUDAIME! You're safe!"

"Gokudera? What are you doing here did Lambo get you with the bazooka?" asked Tsuna. Gokudera forlornly looked down as if he betrayed him.

"So, let us get started!" shouted Frey.

"Oi! Don't force Juudaime to do something he doesn't want to do!" says Gokudera. Tsuna reassured Gokudera that it was fine since they use to do this all the time.

He relented but still kept up his guard to do whatever is possible to protect him.

"WE are first going to start off with some yukatas and kimonos!" announced Frey.

Everyone was given a specified rack of clothes.

Giotto's yukata was mainly black with orange, Tsuna's mainly orange and black, Cozart mainly red with orange, Enma's mainly orange with red, G's was black with red, Gokudera's was red with black, Daemon's indigo, Asari's sky blue, Alaude's was violet with black, Lampo's lime green and Knuckle's bright yellow.

The women had 'specially' customised their kimonos with their own tastes.

Elena's was indigo with swirls of white as if they were light shining through the darkness. Frey's was black with yellow silk sown into her kimono, Belladonna's was a dark green with a long blue line that went around her kimono and Margy's was mainly red with purple ribbons that were in place of the obi.

Everyone looked fantastic!

* * *

_**A small break! Because of the cosplaying, if anyone is willing to draw them in their costumes, please PM me and I can give you a rough idea of what they really look like. The best place to post your wonderful drawings can be on . If no one really wants to, then just let your imaginations flow. Drawings can help portray a good idea of what these really amazing (cute, beautiful and cool) people. Which is why I want someone to draw. I'm not a good drawer of people. I can draw a version of the costumes (since clothes are the only thing I can draw well.) **_

* * *

Margy set up a camera (which once again Tsuna was amazed by and joined by Enma and Gokudera in mouth gaping) and put on a 10 second timer. She quickly joined everyone else and got everyone close. The wonder array of colours clashed with each other making a rough version of the rainbow. When all the pictures of each of them wearing their yukatas and kimonos, the women ordered the men to go and take the suits that were waiting for them.

Everyone was quite familiar with the suits. This time, the suits were all black but the shirt was the colour reflecting their flame. Therefore, Giotto and Tsuna had the same orange, Enma and Cozart had orange-red shirts, and Gokudera and G had the same red shirt. Everyone looked flashy and cool. So pictures were putting in pairs with those 3 pairs.

All the women wore silk layered dresses. Elena's was indigo, so she took a photo with Daemon, Frey's was yellow and stood with Knuckle, Belladonna's was blue and stood next to Asari and Margy's was violet and stood next to Alaude. How Margy managed to be in the same photo as Alaude was easy. Because Alaude hated close contact i.e. hugs, handshakes etc. Margy hugged the solitary man and instantly took a photo as soon as she hugged him. Alaude felt ashamed and annoyed he got so close to the woman.

This fashion sense went on as they went into wearing Chinese robes and dresses, Cowboy and women suits, Indian saris and such. Then it went a bit hectic to army clothes, swim suits, summer clothes, magicians and Christmas themes.

It was already well into the night and everyone was beginning to have a feast of the foods Enma, Tsuna, Giotto and Cozart cooked. There was curry and rice, sushi, onigiri, fried rice, sandwiches and others. For dessert were some fruit parfaits and there seemed to be an overwhelming amount of watermelon (with strawberry) parfaits.

"Tsuna, Enma, please take these with you," says Belladonna as she handed them some boxes filled with photos.

"Juudaime, are there any bombs in them? Poison capsules, acid?" asked Gokudera.

"Why would there be? If there were then you would have realised so," said Tsuna calmly.

Just as they were about to dig in to the food, the 3 descendants disappeared in a blue smoke all with plates of food of each kind and a parfait of their liking, and Cozart disappeared while holding onto the plate of all the sushi and a mango parfait.

"Well, there they go. But Cozart got the plate of sushi. Oh well, we still have all this," says Margy.

Everyone digs in missing the sushi but the onigiri seemed to be enough as a substitute for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Enma land in Tsuna's lounge. Because it was probably late, everyone was asleep, so the two of them enjoyed their food. At least there was no Reborn or Adelheid to stop them from eating.

The rest of the night was spent eating and finishing up some paperwork. Gokudera was eating by himself in his room enjoying the food that his Boss made.

Everyone wasn't disturbed, which was quite amazing, and everyone was tired out. Tsuna and Enma still had a small sleepover and got woken up violently by the Tutor and Lady.

Both groaned as they go up, still having remnants of sleep and the past day.

"You two are going to have an important mission," started the Demonic Tutor.

"You're escorting some women and you must protect them from any harm," then said Lady Adel.

"And guess what. They're from," said Reborn.

"The past," ended Adel.

The two looked at the people who stood in the door way. Their imagination was playing with them. But no they were the real deal. For Elena, Frey, Belladonna and Margy stood their smiling evilly as the two backed away from them.

This was no time for another round of Cosplay and Tsuna was not in for another round of shopping. Enma knew what Tsuna wanted and what he wanted. _ESCAPE. _He quickly summoned up a gravity ball which flinged them out the window and Tsuna quickly went into Hyper Dying Will mode to safely land and once again fly off into the distance to escape the women's wrath. How the women managed to get into their world was the work of Elena who stole Giannini's new bazooka from the world and weaved her way back to the Spirit world to transport to Tsuna's and Enma's world.

The women giggled. Reborn and Adelheid looked at the boxes that were in the room filled with pictures. Finding that they were not too distracting, he decided not to throw them away but keep it where it was. Adelheid loved the photos with Enma in them and took a copy of the one with Cozart to show the rest of the Shimon Family. But both did not care for what the women would do to them. Since they knew Spirits can do whatever they want. For example teleporting.

Tsuna and Enma decided to resort to England. It took a few hours with a plane but at least they escaped. But they didn't know the women could teleport. So when they arrived at a private hotel, guess who the people who were there to greet them as staff of the hotel. Those sneaky women.

* * *

Everyone back in the spirit world enjoyed the peace without the women. Daemon was a bit worried about Elena so he sent an animal illusion so he could see where she was. Everyone else was glad that they wouldn't be holding even more shopping or having a late night. But still it was nice.

* * *

**So how was that? Nice? Calm? Peaceful? Well, never mind. This took a bit longer since it's the weekend and it's the morning. I've been doing this since about 9:30 in the morning (Australian Time) and it's about 11:30 am right now. Did you know, the first chapter only took about 1 hour? Considering the size, I can only do that is because I'm in to it. For now, it's hard to find words to use. I don't have a plan, I create the plan as I go on. **

**Anyone willing to draw any pictures can PM me and I can help you out.**

**Bye for now~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou anyone who has helped stop SOPA. The petition has reached its 100,000 signatures, so I may continue writing. **

**I am still looking for anyone or some people willing to draw everyone in their costumes from the previous chapter. Maybe you don't read the author's notes… Oh well. I'd appreciate it if you would review and help me along the way as I plan that this story will be one part to continue in another story. **

**The statistics for views and such have reset themselves when I tried to alter the chapters a bit. WHOOPS! So now I have no idea if the statistics are right or not. Le Sigh…**

* * *

"Tsuna?"

"Yeah Enma?" he said.

"It's Thursday but we came back yesterday," said Enma.

"Uh, thanks. Wait, it was Sunday when Lambo shot me with the bazooka," worried Tsuna.

"Therefore," Enma whispers, "Three days of our world equal one in the Spirit World."

This was horrible. Three days of not being there to aid their guardians to stop them from destroying anything. Three days of not doing any of the paperwork the Lady and the Tutor "provided." Three days without sleep. Three days, I think we get the point now.

Both worry as soon as both realise this very slowly. The women i.e. Elena and others, were looking at this.

_If they return back to the mansion they live maybe we can get to meet the Guardians. We just appeared behind that lovely woman and that man, so this time they would most likely get a proper tour. _

So the women decide not to go near the two anxious men.

"Enma. I think that-"

"We should go back. Like ASAP," finishes Enma.

So once again, the two travel back to Italy to Tsuna's Vongola mansion, which took off a devastatingly amount of sleep off of the two insomniacs. As soon as they got through the gates of the mansion both started to rethink. The mansion was still standing as it was the day they arrived, _which was a good thing, _and no one there was to greet them. So, just in case, they decided to play a game of ninjas. So both slunk around corners towards one side of the building closest to Tsuna's office.

Enma helped both of them carefully scale the wall with his gravity flames and both succeeded to enter the mansion without suspicion. Well what do think? There's always one person.

"Juudaime! I heard you've been took to the other world for three days and went to England alone, besides Enma of course," says the voice.

Tsuna groaned a bit. Gokudera. Gokudera was always there to talk and lecture him about his safety but sometimes it proved useful and the majority of the rest was just… deathly annoying.

"I'm ok Gokudera. Please. Tell me and SHOW me the mansion," says Tsuna trying the hardest to ignore the glint of a green Leon gun in the corner.

"Well, I tried my hardest but…" says Gokudera. Tsuna nods his head in appreciation. Enma feels a bit sorry for him since his family wasn't that intense as Tsuna's.

The tour of the mansion was short but enough to show all the damage that has been done and the feeble attempts of fixing it. The women were somewhat enjoying the tour of the mansion without being caught in an invisibility illusion, especially provided by Daemon. The mansion was in a worse state then the one their Vongola family had but it seemed like there were more adventures and fights held, making it interesting.

Along the way, the group of three found Giannini fixing one of the pipes that were busted with Fuuta redoing the walls that Gokudera who hasn't fixed yet.

Fuuta smiled in a way of saying hello and Giannini started to worry.

"Boss! I'm very sorry about the incident. Please forgive me. I will do my best to fix everything this has caused," he said.

"Giannini, it's ok! Just make sure you do though," sighed Tsuna, feeling miserable for how much paperwork this would cost him. In the end, he makes Gokudera help Giannini.

Enma and Tsuna walk down the corridor followed by the women when they come across Chrome.

"Bossu! Are you ok? I heard you went to the Spirit World, was it nice?" she said, looking at the strange women behind him. "Uh, why are there four women following you?"

_Were the women following them? _Yes. _What was the point? Were they going to see all the Guardians along the way? _Yes and because of that they are more willing to join them.

Daemon removes the illusion, seeing that the woman before Elena was the mist guardian and because of Daemon's presence, Mukuro materialises. Somehow, both Mukuro and Chrome were the Mist Guardian and sometimes this would cause a dilemma.

"Kufufu, seems like an enemy is here," he says. Knowing who Daemon was, which was terribly annoying. He was his great great great grandfather and that angel like woman was probably his great great great grandmother.

Even though this scene rather magnificent, Daemon decide to take back the women to the Spirit World. The punishment for taking them back to early was to escort them for exactly 10 days of shopping without using illusions, which made him instantly regret his decision. But even so, the women were gone.

* * *

"Pineapple ~ Pineapple ~ Pineapple ~ Pineapple ~ Pineapple ~ Pineapple ~ Pineapple ~!"

Everyone turned to the singing and realised it was a ring tone. And the person who wielded it had a small yellow flying puffball, named Hibird and the man himself in a purple sleeping robe and black pyjamas, (or sleep wear whatever you want to call them) was walking down the hallway.

"Kyoyo-chan, can you turn off that incessant and annoying ring tone?" asked Mukuro, already starting to bring out his trident.

"No. It sounds nice and it makes people go away," he says in return, bringing out his tonfas.

This, already escalating into a fight, was a sign that if the crowd did not disperse, then some people will be bitten to death.

Chrome, knowing her master, did nothing to help or stop just simply walked off and said good bye to her master leading both Tsuna and Enma out of the site.

"So Chrome, is there anything I need to finalise?" asks Tsuna, in his "normal" tone with some exhaustion.

"Well…"

**Gokudera**

'He caused great havoc and chaos after telling everyone about the news. So then he attempted to fix everything and Lambo got in the way. So Lambo got punished. Gokudera was hyperventilating, so I suggested an illusion to help him and he refused. He's very loyal to you Bossu. Also after that, he woke up Hibari san, so they got in a fight which destroyed part of the east wing.'

**Yamamoto**

'I wouldn't say that he's done anything wrong. So far, he's just trying to keep some restrain on everyone using his Rain Flames but besides that, he was sent by Reborn to do a short mission. Well, that sort of went badly since he _accidently _destroyed a building hundreds of years old.'

**Ryohei**

'Well, due to the _extreme _circumstances he was given he trained a bit harder destroying some walls of the south wing of the training room. Besides that, he just piled up the rubble and stone and packed them together to what he extremely thought was fixing the walls.'

**Lambo **

'As you know, he has been punished for sending you to the spirit world as a test dummy. But he has managed to make his way out and raided the kitchen. Well, there's no more sugar or anything sweet left. You know how it's nearly Gokudera's birthday? He ate that too. At least Bianchi san hasn't touched it yet.'

**Hibari**

'Because of his recent assignment, he managed to get himself sick from the rain we had a few days ago. So all I could do was give him some pain relief for his head, some food and tell him to sleep. But, Mukuro sama is taking advantage of this but it doesn't look like Hibari is disadvantaged.'

**Mukuro**

'Mukuro sama is, as I said, getting his chance to fight Hibari san. Just yesterday, those two completely destroyed the south wing. And you didn't see the damage, because I put an illusion up. Because of the ruckus that Mukuro was doing, I think that's why Hibari san changed his ringtone to Pineapple.'

"So Chrome," says Tsuna, listening very attentively to the report she gave.

"Yes Bossu?" she replies.

"What have you been doing? Actually don't mind that. Can you amplify my voice with your illusions so _everyone _can hear me?" says Tsuna calmly with a smile.

"**GOKUDERA! YAMAMOTO! RYOHEI! LAMBO! HIBARI! MUKURO!**" shouts Tsuna.

* * *

The shouts echoed through the hallways, destroying some of the fixes Gokudera had done. Everyone had a shiver down their spine. What was it this time?

All the Guardians crept towards the person who shouted and saw Tsuna. It didn't even look like him anymore. His eyes were wide and he was smiling, a bit too _creepily _and he had his back a bit slumped to show some anger and frustration.

"Hn. None of my business," says Hibari as he starts to walk away.

"Enma. Trap them," says Tsuna.

"But-" replies Enma. He was instantly stopped by the glare that took off twenty years off his life and scared him. He obeyed and everyone was surrounded by a gravity wall that would keep them in the confined area.

Mukuro couldn't disperse and leave the area. Hibari grunted but slumped against one of the walls to prevent any more intense headaches. Gokudera looked down at his feet, Ryohei was confuzzled to the extreme *:D* and Lambo was sulking missing the slice of chocolate cake and Yamamoto was just standing there smiling calmly almost as confused as Ryohei.

"Everyone. WE are going to talk," said Tsuna. It wasn't Tsuna it was Vongola Decimo now.

Reborn on looked the situation. _Hmm. Tsuna can be angry in a scary way. I'll note that down later. Maybe I'll tape this. Looks like we'll have a good reaction festival. _

Leon crawled on to Reborn's arm transforming into a video camera. It wasn't right to be stuck in this gravity wall space. He was just there looking at why Tsuna shouted. Yeah, just _looking._

* * *

**Whoo! Now we're going to leave it there. I doubt you want to read any more of this chapter. I needed to fast things up a bit i.e. make my chapters shorter since someone complained (my friend complained) that it was too long. So I'll keep the max of 2000 words. For a moment I thought I wrote 20000. :D LOL. Anyways I hope you had fun! **

**If OKAY, you can suggest a country I should get Tsuna to travel to in a review! This helps me a lot, since, the point is, that you are actually reading this. That's what makes me happy plus the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry for a late upload. There were just so many assignments due. High school takes up lots of stress. Anyways I'm VERY sorry! *Bows low.***

**I might have to up this from K+ to T. I need to add some things so it fits Gokudera, if you get what I mean. Well, technically, I am 12 so I guess I would be considered a teen. Oh well. I might write on a higher standard but really, that's because I've written too many things in my time of my life. **

* * *

"So for the past _couple _years, I've been _noticing _some changes," started Tsuna. The Guardians were immediately put off by this since they've heard this every now and then.

"I want some stops in all the trouble" *paperwork* "that everyone has been giving me. I'd rather be speaking with Chrome than the rest of you."

Chrome blushed a bit but that just made Mukuro disappointed that his precious girl would fall for Tsuna not him

"Let's start with Hibari," he continued.

Tsuna was giving the very annoyed and angry glare at Hibari, unlike the normal tired and disappointed look.

"Clean up your own messes. Do your **own **paperwork and don't dump them on me."

Hibari started to protest in his own way but decided not to when he was somehow thrown out of the gravity dome by some Sky flames by Tsuna. Now he was kind of scared that the boss had hidden away so much potential. Even though that was supposed to make him want to fight him, he was still scared that he'd wake up in the night and then there would be- Ok let's not go there. For the fans of Hibari, like me, I don't want you to hate Zaira (me) or Hibari.

Then Tsuna turned to Mukuro. The illusionist stopped laughing at Hibari and focused on his situation. There was a small part of the gravity dome that was weakened by Tsuna throwing Hibari out. Maybe he could just materialise out. But as soon as he started to, the escape route was immediately reinforced by Tsuna's flames, the few things Mukuro can break through.

"When you torture people, I _**expect **_that since the rooms are sound proof, I cannot hear them dying and screaming late at night even though I am awake. Also, I _appreciate _that you do some of your paperwork but you don't do all of it. When I send you on missions, I expect you to do the least harm to innocent people and places, not DESTRUCT everything that comes in your way." Tsuna said.

Like Hibari, he was thrown out. Enma couldn't really take up the strain that Tsuna was breaking his barrier but soon relieved when Tsuna helped him and gave some of his flames to help.

"Lambo, when I'm working DON'T GO INTO MY ROOM. DON'T ASK FOR CANDY, DON'T ANNOY ME ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS YOU ARE 15 GROW UP." He shouted.

"Maa, maa, he's only a kid," reassured Yamamoto.

Then Tsuna turned to him.

"Ha! And to talk about you."

Yamamoto gulped. Maybe he should just him in rain flames to slow him down. Nope, he was far too fast to slow down.

"Who's the one to talk when they say, 'Oh I was doing some baseball or sword practice and I _accidently _knocked down a village or two after doing a stance or throwing a ball.'" He said.

Both Lambo, who was crying and too scared to talk, and Yamamoto who was just silent looking down, were thrown out.

Enma was starting to feel sorry now. But he knew that he would do this if it weren't that he was too scared of Lady Adelheide and the others.

"That's WAY too EXTREME Tsuna!" shouts Ryohei, who was just thrown out.

"That's the problem," mutters Tsuna.

He turned to the last two of his guardians. Gokudera and Chrome.

"Gokudera. Stop blasting everyone you call b*****ds or f****rs. Please contain your language. Don't let me even start about your troubles. You do worry me too much. If you keep on disobeying my orders, there will be severe punishments," says Tsuna.

"But those bloody people need-" whines Gokudera already feeling the anger being 50% focused on him. But then cut off by him being blasted with the smallest and weakest X-Burner Tsuna could do. But it still hurt like someone just punched you in the stomach. Though it didn't hurt Gokudera, it did hurt him emotionally that Juudaime didn't like his behaviour. So he decided to behave better and do what the Boss said.

"Bossu? Are you ok?" asks Chrome, a bit hindered by the thought of her flying out of the dome. She wasn't really as well built as other illusionists were, since illusionists originally had frail bodies unlike Mukuro and others.

"I'm ok," says Tsuna. He seemed really depressed. His flame on his forehead disappeared and he was just smiling, kind of creepily that showed his anger and annoyance being stored away rather unsteadily.

"Thankyou Chrome but when you finish a job don't get a speeding ticket or get involved with the police," he sighed.

Chrome was let go and Enma sighed in exhaustion as he got rid of his gravity field.

"I'm sorry Enma if that hurt you," says Tsuna, already happy and somehow got rid of his anger.

Enma just nodded hoping he won't end up as the others but knew he has done nothing that could possibly anger Tsuna. He'd rarely ever go into his angry or annoyed state since he was still more of a coward than Shimon Decimo.

* * *

The next day, everyone tried their best to avoid Tsuna, even if he approached them, they would walk, well sprint away. Because Gokudera was his right hand man it was hard not to avoid him so he did as he was told.

The paperwork went from a couple hundred stacks to just _some _stacks. Happy with the result, Tsuna decided to reward his guardians. He was a bit sorry to them about his harsh methods from the day before but still, he wanted to take some time off.

Reborn on the other hand was rather enjoying his situation in the financial district. The money he earned from the "Reactions with Vongola" video had rather payed off. A couple million here and there from other mafia families who were either impressed at how capable the boss was at his strength and speed and the majority just scared out of their pants that if they would end up like that if they were an ally.

The paperwork was still a lot adding to Tsuna's work. But just for once, Reborn let Tsuna have a journey around the world. Being in Italy all the time was ok since there was the Colosseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa and everything else. But Tsuna deserved some time off, right? No there was always a catch. _Always._

Reborn came up with a list of countries for Tsuna to travel to.

It went something along like this.

1 England

2 Scotland

3 France

4 Bulgaria

5 Egypt

6 Russia

7 China

8 India

9 Australia** (YAY! The country I'm from!)**

10 USA + Canada

11 Mexico

12 Brazil

13 Madagascar

14 Japan

15 Return to Italy.

Tsuna wasn't at all suspicious. If it meant getting out and travelling, he'd do whatever he wanted.

Better still, each of the Guardians will personally be the temporary Vongola Boss for a set of time. If any of the duties were unfulfilled, then there will be dire consequences. So when Tsuna waved goodbye to everyone, none of them waved back.

Most knew that the job was easy. Sign the paper and pile it up. Or do this and that etc. But when the first candidate looked at the work he immediately groaned and was instantly missing the Boss, wishing he never left.

_Juudaime. Why? _Thought Gokudera.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_I was enjoying the flight. Finally. I was by myself and I could do all I want. _Thought Tsuna. He wasn't even bothered about Kyoko going with him. Actually he was delighted to have her company. But he just hoped she won't get in trouble. But he knew she would be fine. She was a beautiful and sly woman. Able to word herself carefully in an instant to suit the likings of her. She was amazing.

* * *

**Oh ma GOSH! I just had de ja vu! For the 3****rd**** time too! I looked at the meanwhile and the italics and what I wrote omg! I had this flash back of writing similar things except different. OH well I'm just like that. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed! It's typically shorter than the others but I haven't had many ideas on expanding this chapter. I'll be doing some geography homework and some back ground information on the countries I listed. Give a shout out if you come from or near any of those countries I listed! I would appreciate that! ;) **

**Hope you had a great Friday night or Saturday morning! Depends on where you are!**


	6. 1st Note to You!

**1****st**** Note:**

**I will be starting a Deviant art account soon and hopefully illustrating some of the things I mention in my stories which will give you a better idea of what I'm describing to you.**

**ALSO! **

**himistuTenshixakuma: I think everyone will enjoy your surprise! But I don't think it will be in this chapter. So it might be quite a long way away since I plan to have either 1 or 2 countries in one chapter. **

**I'm trying to finish up this Fan Fiction so I can move onto other ones. **

**If ok, you can either put in the review or PM me to what anime/manga I have said in my profile for another Fan Fiction. If you want me to do another KHR one, I will put in the 2****nd**** arc I have planned. For now, I can say the arc has something to do with the Acrobaleno.**

**I'm very sorry that this is not a chapter. I wanted a time lapse to see everyone's thoughts and if they wanted anything to be changed. Ok? Let's hope you readers read this because I have some things installed.**

**OOOOOOHH! I literally forgot. From now on, I will be putting a question in bold in my author's notes. If I choose the best response, whatever I asked for will be put into the story.**

**Ok so the question for now to plan the 6****th**** Chapter… What will be the name of our English and Scottish tour guide? Should it be a he or a she? Please give me a description. Set it out like:**

**Name: X**

**Age: X**

**Description/Traits/Personality: X**

**Likes/Dislikes: X**

**Since Kyoko is going with him, I'll make sure to put him in some risky situations (good or bad) and get them in some trouble! Right now, there isn't any much of a relationship between them, so I can just say they are in the 'FRIENDSHIP zone.' Or should we leave Kyoko at Italy? **

**If we do leave Kyoko at Italy, we must have our tour guide as a female. What do you think?**

**I feel like leaving her behind and see how much attention our Mafia Boss attracts in the other countries! ALERT: Fangirls!**

**Well, that's it for now.**

**Bye Bii~! From Zaira.**


End file.
